


Want With Kings

by orphan_account



Series: The God of Mischief and the Elvenking [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Loki, Crossover Pairing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Here there be feelings, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Hobbit, Sexual Content, Wine Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil invites Loki out to the royal garden and Loki feels there might be more to this than both of them think. </p><p>Also, understandably, things get frisky with the wine.</p><p>[After escaping the confines of his own nine realms, Loki finds himself in Middle Earth, where he just happens to come across a certain Elvenking. Driven by their grief and need for intimacy, they find comfort and fascination in each other.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want With Kings

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I'm just forcing these titles now, right? 
> 
> Thank you to those who have gifted me with their time and lovely comments.
> 
> I'm not sure how many of these I'm going to write, but for now I'm trying to make them okay to read as standalone fics and not just as a series - though they are loosely following on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What are you thinking?" The Elvenking asked.  
  
Loki stopped himself from responding with something witty, then found he had nothing witty to say anyway. He was drinking a deep red wine that was affecting him after only two glasses. That wasn't the usual case with his metabolism; being a god generally had its perks in that area. Thor and the Warrior's Three had been known to render themselves incapacitated on more than one occasion, but it had required far more pints of Asgardian ale than this fair few glasses. He had to admit that whatever the elves infused into their alcohol, it was _strong_.  
  
Thranduil was looking at him across their little picnic spot out in the royally cultivated gardens; still wild, but nurtured. The invitation had been a surprisingly romantic gesture, and Loki was starting to realise that maybe this wasn't the 'elf with benefits' relationship he'd originally thought it to be. However, picnics meant wine, and in Thranduil's case, lots of it. Loki had no idea where these extra bottles were coming from but it seemed whenever they finished one, another would arrive without him noticing.  
  
It was also sunny, which was different too. Their meetings and altercations generally took place under the light of the stars and moon, especially given that it was the wood elves' favourite time of day. Loki often forgot that Thranduil was not Silvan himself, and missed the sunlight in his cave and canopy of trees. The king had made an effort to invite Loki out on a day with a particularly blazing sun - glorious enough to remind him of days out roaming the palace grounds in Asgard. The flowers and the grass stood brightly and Loki found himself enjoying the peace and simplicity of the moment.  
  
Thranduil knocked their glasses together to get his attention, and Loki realised he'd forgotten to answer the question.  
  
"It seems you are thinking far too much to turn your imaginings to sound. Don't worry, it is satisfying to see you speechless in my presence."  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. "I do believe you're trying to get me drunk. I am wondering as to your further purpose."  
  
Thranduil laughed freely. "Further purpose! I wish only to loosen the strings you have bound around yourself so tightly."  
  
"You are one to talk. This is the first time you've smiled all day."  
  
"But I am not the self-professed god of mischief. You are." The elf loosed a button at his collar and Loki let his eyes pass over the exposed skin of his neck before taking another sip from his glass.  
  
"I may have a contender to that title." He teased, then lied back on the soft grass beneath him and looked up at the dappled blue sky that seemed so familiar and yet not.  
  
"I only ever scheme when necessary. Whereas more than once I have been victim to your sadistic pleasures - including the time you turned every drop of alcohol in my kingdom to water." Thranduil lifted his chin as if to hold back pain from the memory. "I don't know how you find glee in such things."  
  
Loki chuckled and it earned him a death stare. He honestly believed that if the Elvenking could maim with a look, he'd have lost most of his limbs by now. He patted the back of Thranduil's hand.  
  
"But I turned it back, didn't I?"  
  
"Only after we'd returned all of your belongings!"  
  
Loki smirked and turned his head. Thranduil's cheeks were flushed from the touchy subject and Loki was reminded of the length of time it took before Thranduil had allowed any emotion to show in his presence. He felt he had never worked so hard and long for a friendship than the one he now possessed. "You shouldn't have confiscated my rings in the first place. They were family heirlooms."  
  
"They were _moving_."  
  
"They missed me!"  
  
"They were unknown and so they posed a threat."  
  
A small frown found its way to Loki's brow and he tightened his grip around his glass. "Am I?"  
  
Loki supposed the king understood his question as he opened his mouth and paused before he spoke. Loki wasn't sure why he'd asked it in the first place. He knew that, relatively, the elf knew hardly anything about him, and yet he felt strangely as if Thranduil knew the most.  
  
"Not completely." The king said.  
  
The next question was out before Loki could stop it. "Do I pose a threat?"  
  
Frowning, the elf reached out; two fingertips combing across Loki's forehead as if to wipe the question from his mind. Then he moved his hand to the side of Loki's head and pressed a kiss to his brow. The god was taken, in this moment, by an overwhelming stinging in his eyes. Any and all tension, however, dissipated in the softening of Thranduil's face when he pulled away. The underlying comfort of the action reminded Loki of the way his mother would reassure him after the bouts of bad dreams he'd get as a child.  
  
"No." Thranduil whispered against his skin. And then he was refilling their glasses and snuggling up to Loki's side in the warmth of the sun. "Now drink. And smile for me."  
  
Loki did both, one after the other, but the Elvenking was not impressed.  
  
"That was a pathetic parody of a smile if ever I saw one." Thranduil poked in his side, and if Loki had a serious weakness, it was that he was ticklish. Far too ticklish.  
  
"Don't-" But the corners of Loki's mouth had already begun to pull up. Thranduil's sneakiest smirk had formed upon his face and it wasn't long before those dextrous fingertips were squeezing at his sides and stomach.  
  
His ticklish laughter was breathless and uncontrollable compared to the laugh he sported usually. Natural, not manufactured. It was almost a cathartic exercise to have it ripped out of him. "Thran- Don't- Stop it!" But he was writhing and gasping for air now under the elf's careful onslaught. Thranduil grinned at his helplessness and Loki figured that deserved something.  
  
Reaching for the glass he'd set down, he chucked it at the Elvenking who deflected it easily. Even so, the wine that flew out covered both of them, with more than a little over Loki's face. The tickling stopped though the smile stayed plastered on his face as he wiped wine from his eyes.  
  
Once they were open again, he saw Thranduil towering above him, though he was only on his knees. Loki sat up, and put a finger and thumb to his chin in query of his unreadable expression. The Elvenking did not respond right away but his eyes focused on Loki's eventually and a very recognisable hunger lied within them.  
  
Thranduil made a strangled sound, which was still more graceful sounding than if it had come from anyone else. Then he angled his head and pushed their lips together fiercely.  
  
"Someone's excited." Loki murmured.  
  
"I wasn't the one who threw the wine." Was his soft reply.  
  
Loki suddenly realised how far this wine thing went, and licked his lips as he stared deep into the elf's sky-eyes. "I taste good." It wasn't a question really, but it was still directed at Thranduil.  
  
"Yes." He responded, the register of his voice sinking with the immediacy of falling off a cliff. "Exceedingly so. I would taste all of you. Like this."  
  
Loki watched as the king picked up a bottle of the sweet red beverage and removed the stopper. He tipped it, ever so slowly, to Loki's lips, who drank out of curiosity more than anything else.  
Said curiosity peaked a little more when he had the elf's unrealistically amazing tongue thrust in his mouth and a hand cupping the back of his thigh. Loki balanced with one hand on the ground and the other tightening into the fold of Thranduil's collar.  
  
"Stop, you beast, you're devouring me." Loki broke away to breathe and Thranduil continued to kiss his way over Loki's jaw and under it. Loki was amused by the elf's eagerness, and gathered the hem of his own green tunic into his hands to lift it up over his head. Thranduil seemed very agreeable to that idea, and the drips of wine upon Loki's face were now being trapped between Elven lips as they attempted escape down his neck. He couldn't help but get excited when he had Thranduil's mouth attacking him like he was supper. Loki released a ragged sigh and Thranduil sucked mercilessly at his throat. Hands came up at his chest and fingers stroked over his upper arms until he shivered.  
  
Thranduil was nothing if not considerate - in that he considered everything and exercised control wherever possible. In times like these, however, the king would let Loki lead, and Loki was usually more than happy to. The elf pushed his back to the grass then, and loomed over him. He was all angles and long swooping lines, with flawless pale skin and hair that formed golden curtains around them. Loki felt the need to be _taken_ and he hadn't before.  
  
When the weight of Thranduil's body left him he released an embarrassing sound of disapproval, and the Elvenking tutted at him. He had the neck of the wine bottle firmly in his long-fingers and he quirked an eyebrow at Loki, whose lips curled an invitation.  
  
Thranduil tipped the bottle until the blood red liquid edged over the lip and poured onto Loki's chest. Loki didn't watch that though, for he was transfixed by the way the elf's mouth had slacked open like he'd forgotten about it. His eyes were open and still, the bright irises mostly hidden by pupils blown wide.  
  
As Loki prepared himself to speak, the Elvenking descended upon him, and any semblance of coherent words left him altogether. Loki's hands came up to tangle into the elf's hair as Thranduil's mouth latched onto his right nipple and circled it with his tongue mercilessly. Loki keened up into his touch, warm and wet and soft and _dirty_. The idea of the pristine elf so hungry with desire for him was insanely arousing.  
  
Thranduil moved to the other nipple, dragging his tongue over the wine on his skin and Loki's head fell back, unable to keep watching under the pleasing torture. He thought he heard Thranduil murmur, 'perfect...perfect," and so he pulled the elf up for a scorching kiss.  
  
In an irregular slip of control, Thranduil's hands were shaking when Loki reached for them. Loki intertwined their fingers and squeezed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," The elf whispered, which threw Loki as it wasn't exactly a common word uttered by the king. "You are perfect."  
  
Loki kissed the corner of his mouth and then his lips chastely. "No."  
  
"Loki-"  
  
"Shh..." Loki brought the elf's hands to his wet chest and pressed them there. Thranduil gave him a small smile, regaining his composure like the lord he was, and trailed his hands ever lower. He pulled away gradually until his mouth hovered below Loki's navel. Loki grabbed the almost-depleted bottle of wine and drizzled what was left over his abdomen. Then he propped himself up on his elbows and waited for the liquid to trickle down where his elf caught the delicate drops with flicks of his tongue.  
  
It was a glorious sight; Thranduil, still clad in his 'casual robe' as Loki had come to call it, hair as perfect as the day it was spun, and yet here he was at the brink of Loki's arousal, lapping up the Elven wine that coated him. Loki sighed loudly. "More...more."  
  
Thranduil did not linger. He smirked at the tent in Loki's breeches but he was quick to remove them, sliding them over his hips and thighs before flinging them away, as he liked to do.  
  
Loki tugged at the bottom of the elf's robe and Thranduil got the idea, unclasping the front and shrugging it off. He rid himself of his own leggings and Loki watched, excited to be the following party this time, as opposed to the leading one.  
  
Thranduil would never cease to amaze him with the ethereal beauty contained in every facet of his appearance - but that was not the thing that Loki treasured most. Outward beauty could easily be constructed, and to a shapeshifter, it was often meaningless. Thranduil held a different iridescence, one that came from within and shone through his pores like the light of the sun. The real sun lit him from behind, surrounding him in warm glow and Loki couldn't care less what ever happened if he could keep this.  
  
He sat up suddenly and enveloped Thranduil in a tight hug. The gesture was strange to Loki even as he did it and so he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Thranduil. The elf shifted and then returned the careful wrapping of arms. Loki felt safer there than he had anywhere in a long time.  
  
Loki's head was tucked into the juncture between neck and shoulder on his parter. Thranduil's lips were in his hair and his voice was contemplative. "I do not think I have ever met a being so extraordinary as you. Is not that strange?"  
  
"I am quite extraordinary." Loki said dryly. Though his throat was really very tight, and he was having trouble both with the emotion of the situation, and the two semi-hard cocks against his thighs - one of which did not belong to him.  
  
"Loki..." Thranduil wrapped his mouth around the two syllables and the god trembled. "You render me incapable of rational thought."  
  
"I'm feeling fairly irrational myself." He whispered back.  
  
"Mm..." Thranduil's lips found his ear and that devious tongue licked and sucked enough for Loki to keen and press their bodies closer. "Your taste... Delectable..." Loki's knees bent as his legs came to draw around the elf's back and pull him nearer.  
Their groins met with a jolt and Loki threw his head back while Thranduil groaned and bit him with simultaneous abandon. Thranduil was faster to recover and took his opportunity to grind against the god until their breath was coming out in stutters.  
  
"Loki, Loki... I want to take you. I want to take you." Thranduil spoke quickly as if he thought there was some infinitesimal possibility that he might be rejected.  
  
Loki chuckled lightly and ground his hips right back. "Norns, yes. Yes, of cours- Uhh." Thranduil  pushed him onto his back, Loki's legs still fastened around the elf's lithe body.  
  
"I cannot believe we have not done this sooner." Loki said thoughtfully, when Thranduil ran his hands along the paleness of Loki's thighs as they framed his torso.  
  
"I thought you enjoyed being on top."  
  
Loki was wondering much the same thing, though his trains of thought were becoming harder and harder to follow under the gaze of the king. Thranduil's hands came teasingly close to his cock, stroking around his groin and up to his navel.  
  
"Apparently...I...enjoy...both." Loki was gasping with the effort to not reach down and relieve himself, glaringly hard as he was. "Uhh, touch me!"  
  
"I am touching you." Thranduil smiled, and squeezed a knee to prove it.  
  
Loki's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you utterly-"  
  
But then a hand was firmly holding his shaft, and he was shocked into stillness before the instinctual thrust that followed.  
  
"-insufferable tease." Loki gasped out.  
  
Thranduil leaned down to kiss him. "I learned from the best." And Loki felt a smile against his mouth that prompted one from him in return. The elf kissed his cheek gently, with an accompanying jerk of his shaft that was not gentle at all. Loki moaned softly.  
  
Thranduil put a hand to his face with a look that urged him to focus. "Now would be an appropriate time to procure some of your special lubricant." The elf said, with the faintest blush.  
  
Loki flourished his hand and hoped he'd summoned the right thing. He had, and he handed the vial over with a certain smugness. Thranduil's eyes were questioning.  
  
"It doesn't much matter, but it has the flavour of wine." Loki smirked and though he knew neither of them were inebriated, he still felt a familiar drunken buzz.  
  
Thranduil looked fascinated by the gold vial for a moment before he resumed concentration on Loki's cock, passing his thumb over the head causing the god to moan deeply and cant his hips like a madman. He slid his hand up and down with skill Loki was unprepared for, and it felt far too good. The elf stopped as Loki started getting close, and he writhed a little in frustration. "Not yet." Thranduil said, tipping the vial and slicking up two fingers. He tentatively tested their flavour, and can't have been too disappointed from the discreet amusement on his face, and Loki rocked upwards impatiently.  
  
The Elvenking locked eyes with him as fingertips pressed around his entrance and Loki saw his own uncertainty reflected back at him. However long they'd been practicing sex between them, this was new territory. Thankfully, it wasn't the first time Loki had endured this position, though it had been a great while. Loki took the elf's other hand in his and nodded. "Go on."  
  
Thranduil pushed the first finger in and Loki breathed the way he knew to in order to relax. "Should I slow?" The elf's voice was concerned. Loki shook his head; though foreign, it was not painful. The second finger was a real stretch and Loki gasped, prompting quick apologies from Thranduil. The elf's fingers were long but not long enough to  
reach the sensitive bundle of nerves that hid inside him. He was anxious to have the elf fill him, to experience the sensation after all this time, to open his body to another.  
  
"I'm ready," he said. Thranduil didn't seem convinced at first, but trusted him and spent a little time stroking Loki's softening cock back to hardness. Thranduil's own cock was leaking profusely by now, and Loki admired the elf's self-control. After coating it with the lubricant, Thranduil's hands clamped around Loki's hips and his whole body tingled with the anticipation. It was now that he suddenly noticed the grass, and he spent a second wondering how it came to feel as soft as a bed, and then-  
  
"Ohh!" Thranduil released a shuddering moan as he sheathed himself entirely within Loki. The god's fingers gripped the green blades beneath him when his back arched. It was a deep burn, and Loki choked out, "wait, wait," before Thranduil could go any further. The elf rearranged himself again and kissed Loki's clavicle.  
  
The soft air from his mouth tickled Loki's neck. "They way you feel around me... It is akin to the warmth of infinite stars, from your world and mine."  
  
Loki breathed a laugh and tried to stop the flush that threatened to cover his face. "You can move." He said, and the elf did, slow; retracting until only the head remained within him, and then pushing forward with a little sound of exasperation. Loki wiggled his hips slightly, searching for the right angle until Thranduil hit it head on.  
  
The pressure on his prostate shocked his entire body. "Uh- Do that...again..."  
  
The Elvenking was skilled at things requiring an amount of precision, and Loki thanked the fates that he existed. They were moaning in unison now, and Thranduil was hitting Loki's prostate every time. He was fast approaching a quivering mess and the elf shook above him, his jerks becoming faster and irregular.  
  
Loki's hand crept down to his leaking cock and he dragged his fingers along his length the way he knew would send him hurtling towards completion. Thranduil was rutting and babbling in broken Elvish that Loki did not have the current mentality to translate. "Thran- Thranduil-" Loki was on the edge, his muscles tensing around him, and he met the Elvenking's lust-filled gaze. He responded without real thought. " _Meleth nîn!_ " He called out.  
  
Then Thranduil stuttered and arched backward, jaw slack as he rode out the height of his pleasure. Loki was enraptured by the elf as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he gave over to the feeling of the pulsating cock within him. With one last stroke over the head of his length, he was gone, shaking and shooting white over his abdomen. Their orgasms thrummed between them and Loki mind shorted-out to anything that wasn't the being above him.  
  
"Loki, Loki, Loki..." Thranduil chanted it like a mantra as he came down from his climax. The elf pulled out and slumped forward. He found Loki's hands and held them though they were slick with sweat.  
  
Loki was panting heavily, though he wouldn't wish the body atop him anywhere but where it was. Thranduil always recovered quicker than him and he was nosing at Loki's cheek gently until he calmed. Loki was strangely speechless. He could think of nothing with which to break the comfortable silence of their union.  
  
"What you said before." The elf murmured, a hesitant sound ringing at the end of the sentence.  
  
Loki frowned. "You...might have to be more specific."  
  
Thranduil's lips brushed across his cheek to the corner of his mouth. "Meleth nîn." Loki froze what little of him was still flexible. Thranduil felt him tense and squeezed his hands in reassurance. "Did you mean it?"  
  
Yes. Yes was the only thing he could think of, and the word reverberated through every hallowed hall of his mind. He knew it to be true, though it was doubtful that addressing it would be the best course. Admitting aloud would turn this into something tangible; and tangible things could be lost. Tangible things could be taken away.  
  
The Elvenking lifted his head to stare Loki down and the god was terrified as to what he might discover hidden in the shadows and lines of his face. But Thranduil just pressed their lips together, and Loki parted his to allow that tongue in, and slide his own against it in pleasurable synchronisation. Fear and doubt fell from him before he could prevent it. There was nothing he wanted more than this.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Thranduil spoke into his mouth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thranduil smiled like he would never smile again. He grabbed Loki's head and covered his face with kisses. "Meleth nîn! My love!" He said, muffled by chin. Loki's own happiness burst forth in violently liberating laughter. They lay there in the grass laughing and touching for some time, until Loki used his magic for a quick clean.  
  
"It is wonderful how you do that." Thranduil commented as they laid bare as anything. "Such inherent power... Yet you do not use it often. Does it drain you?"  
  
Loki was quiet for a few seconds. "Only if I push past my limits. I resist using it because there are certain others who can detect its presence. I would rather not attract their attention."  
  
Thranduil looked pensive. "These others... What have they done to deserve your fear?"  
  
"I do not fear them!"  
  
"Then what?" Loki sat up. "Loki."  He did not want to speak of this now. Thranduil came up beside him and Loki felt a hand curl round his upper arm. "Do not turn away from me as if I were none but a stranger in these lands."  
  
Loki looked at him. "That was not my intent."  
  
"You treat me no different now to when first I questioned you of your homeworld. I say here that I am yours, that you have taken the heart that beats inside of me, and yet this changes nothing?"  
  
"I was unaware that there were such conditions to a declaration of love. Might I be more careful in future." Loki had spoken the words before he could retract them. Vulnerability made him spiteful, he knew, and still he did not have the strength to stopper it. Thranduil had leant back from him and the action cut into Loki's chest like a physical knife wound.  
  
"You would discharge a declaration so liberally."  
  
The tension was unbearable so soon after their coupling and Loki crumpled. "No." Thranduil had reached out to him before the sobs started. They rose up into his throat and he had to let them out or choke on them. His eyes streamed of their own accord and he was scared as to what had prompted the extreme reaction so quickly. All he could hear and feel was Thranduil. The Elvenking spoke soft words into his ears and cradled him as if he were a baby; though he was certainly naked as one. He sang some sort of Elvish song, a lullaby perhaps.  
  
"I am sorry." Thranduil said. "I understand that your past is your own. I only continue in my endeavours for I see how the memories still plague you. A'maelamin, I wish to help, let me face this with you."  
  
Loki rested his head on Thranduil's shoulder as they lay back again, legs entwined. "It would be wrong of me to burden you with it."  
  
"There is no burden in knowing the parts of one's love that scare them. I am no stranger to pain. It would be my honour and my privilege." Thranduil gaze pierced so far into him, Loki half-expected it to burn right through to the back of his head. "You are not alone, Loki."  
  
"I know."  
  
Thranduil nodded, and Loki kissed his neck. The elf stroked his hands across Loki's skin sensually, trailing fingertips down his spine. Loki found his mouth and licked at Thranduil's lips until they were flushed and red again. Then he kissed him hard and sucked that tongue into his mouth until the elf was mewling. Loki broke away at the broken, desperate sound.  
  
"I- I can't even-" Thranduil looked confused, and Loki let a small smile creep onto his face. "You make me forget about everything else."  
  
"That is good." Thranduil said and kissed him deeply and languidly. Loki revelled in the pleasure of the targeted onslaught and he moaned a high pitched thing when the elf tugged his hair a bit.  
  
"Stop, stop, or I shall not stop and we'll be at this all night as well as all day." Loki gasped at him.  
  
"I do not see a negative to that prediction." Thranduil smirked and Loki felt fingers drawing circles on his inner thighs. He barely restrained himself from mounting the elf that second. He settled for holding the back of his neck and speaking into his mouth instead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Thranduil couldn't restrain his kiss. "It burns me to hear you say it." They kissed again. "Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin. Amin mela lle."  
  
Loki touched their foreheads together and stayed there until Thranduil reunited their lips.  
He would not have believed that something originally so small could have grown to such a level of importance. To the point where he did not know if he could survive its loss. He had not intended such a bond. Not after all that had happened; to bond with another was only to create a weakness outside the body. Nevertheless, it had found him, and Loki swore on the memory of his mother that he would try to keep this right, keep this safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated if you enjoyed this, and prompts and ideas are welcomed! 
> 
> Elvish translations: (*hides*)
> 
> Meleth nin = My love  
> A'maelamin = My beloved  
> Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin = I shall treasure your gift in my heart  
> Amin mela lle = I love you


End file.
